


Pleasuring tentacles

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Tentacles, alien - Freeform, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a well spend night in a bar, Kid woke up to something which wasn't from this world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasuring tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cucuxumusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/gifts).



> This had once been part of the tentacle tag game from cucu, because she's totally into that xP 
> 
> Leave a comment and/or a kudo if you liked it! Thank you!

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Something wasn't right.

Something felt so ultimately wrong from the beginning and shivers were creeping up his spine one after the other. Looking around he saw… next to nothing. He couldn't even tell if he had his eyes open at all or not. A moment later he just recognised that he couldn't see anything even if he badly wanted to .

Blindfolded.

Now he was completely fucked. He didn't know where he was. He didn't even know what day it was or if he was standing, hanging upside down, lying or what the fuck ever.

But he did know that he was blindfolded and also handcuffed. Fuck it. Suddenly there was movement to his right.

"Interesting specimen. He seems to be awake. Movement registered. Picked up heartbeat. Specimen Red seems to be afraid…"

He wanted to tell that fucker to go and fuck himself on a rusty pipe! But he couldn't. He was gagged. WHAT THE FUCK HAD HAPPENED?

He could only remember having a few beers with his best friends and then… black out.

FUCK!

That never had happened to him before and damn he was a fucking heavy drinker after all. And he had no more than… three beers? That was nothing!

Suddenly, he felt something cold and rather metallic stroking along his chest. He could feel it on his skin. He was not wearing his beloved Nirvana Band shirt any more?! What the fuck?

He hoped for the fucker's sake, that his shirt was still in one piece or he was going to double kill him!

"Starting project pleasure."

Project Pleasure?

What the fuck?!

He don't want to get raped!?

FUUUUUUUCK! He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His body trembled, when something hard but slick stroked along his also naked cock. He could feel his body tense up. The cold and metallic thing curved itself around the base of his already semi hard shaft.

His breathing hitched and breathed irregularly through his nose. Fuck, Fuck, FUCKEDIFUCKFUCK! He felt light-headed like he would fall unconscious. Suddenly, his gag was gone and he coughed and breathed quickly, until he slowly began to feel better again.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I!? I DON'T WANT THIS FUCKING THING AROUND MY DICK!"

"Specimen reacted loudly after removal of gag."

"What the fuck man? If you want pleasure, get me free and I fuck you till you pass out!"

"Specimen made some interesting recommendation."

And suddenly, the blindfold was gone and he was blinded by the white, sterile room around him. He was laying on an operation table and he could see the pads of an ECG on his chest. Also some strange things surrounding him. But the weirdest thing was the man who had kidnapped him for experiments. He was a rather fucking hot guy, with short but messy dark hair, sideburns and a nicely trimmed goatee. He was slender, almost as tall as himself, but more fragile looking. The golden eyes watched him intensely and when he tilted his head in question he could hear the golden loops in his ears jingle .

Fuck that guy was really his type and just the sight of him made him lick his suddenly dry lips. Before his gaze flickered to his hands.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

He tried to get away, from that man but he couldn't, he was still trapped and cuffed to that damn table.

"Specimen does not react good."

"You fucking kidding me? Those aren't hands!?"

Kid panted and still looked shocked down at the strange moving… things! He didn't know what those were but they weren't hands or fingers!

"What are… hands? Those?"

The strange man stroked along his hands and suddenly the strange looking and metallic feeling things turned into slender fingers.

"God fucking damn! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Suddenly he has to think of the stories Killer loved to tell him.

"You a fucking alien?!"

"Well for me.. YOU are an 'alien'."

Kid blinked a few times. Somehow this mocking answer seemed too logical and he didn't quite like the sound of it. He was no alien! But if the other was one then he was one for the other man, thing, whatever! Kid bit his bottom lip, when he could feel something cold and slimy wiggle towards his hole. God please NO!

"Don't you fucking DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He screamed more out of reflex than anything else. Panting hard he tried to push the intruder out again, but the slimy thing just wiggled deeper into him and he moaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back, hitting it against the metal table he was resting on.

"Specimen reaction is positive to the insertion. Heart rate went up."

Kid could feel his legs tremble and damn he would have fallen to his knees by now, if he wasn't resting on this metal surgical table. He tried to push it out even more, but it just wiggled more inside of him and he opened his legs a bit more. He could hear movement and he flinched, when cold hands trailed along the insides of his strong legs. Opening his eyes felt so difficult, but the view between his legs was too damn hot to miss. This alien, man, guy!, looked so freaking hot, like he belonged there, right there between his legs.

Moaning louder, he squinted his eyes close again. Fuck! He could feel the thin lips lovingly hugging around his hard cock. He wasn't sure when he got hard, but he felt like he would burst. The metallic thing around his dick was still snuggled tightly around it, so he couldn't, even if he really wanted to!

Biting his bottom lip, he tried to hold back the moaning, but suddenly there was a wet and soft tongue twirling around the mushroom head of his dick and he bucked up into the wet and welcoming heat. He almost forgot about the wiggling thing inside of him, which was massaging his prostate now. He felt overwhelmed and he couldn't hold back, cumming but not really, because of his restraint.

"Fu… fuck! Wh… what are…. are… you pl… planning?"

Kid growled and squinted his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip hard to restrain the sounds, which wanted to spill over his lips, but the man wouldn't answer. He moaned louder, when something thicker now wiggled inside of him. He looked down between his legs and winced slightly in pain, when this slick and metallic thing worked its way inside of him.

"I'm… I'm not… not a fucking … turkey… which… which…. you can stuuuuuuuuuuuurg! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT RIGHT THERE!"

He bucked up, thrusting hard into the man's mouth, fucking it, pushing his thick meat down his throat. Well it felt like he was. The other just chuckled, sending vibrations down into his groin and Kid moaned even louder, thrusting up wilder. He would grip his hair and push him hard down, but he was still chained to the table. The thicker thing began to vibrate inside of him and he bit his lip hard and squinted his eyes shut.

Whining, when suddenly the heat was gone, Kid didn't even know himself what had been happening with him.

"Nooooo…"

He was surprised at his own whine, when he opened his eyes and saw what was going to happen. The man was climbing onto the cold table too. His amber eyes widened.

"What… what the heck are you thinking?!"

"Specimen seems to enjoy, so I go over to phase 2 of project pleasure - self-pleasure."

Kid needed to swallow hard, his muscles tensing.

"Fuuuuuck!"

He hissed, when the vibrating thing inside of him wiggled more against his prostate and worked it over. He squirmed underneath the man on top of him. He wasn't so sure if he was a man, but right now he looked like one. The raven haired man gripped his girth with his long and slender fingers, tracing along it. Kid could feel fingertips massaging the veins on the underside of his hot cock and embarrassingly his erection was bobbing happily in the others hand.

"I'm going to start now."

Kid wanted to protest at first, but he couldn't form a single word, only groans leaving his open mouth. And without a second thought, the alien on top of him slid down his length. He couldn't help but stare wide eyed at this. His bed partners always complained about how thick and long his erection was and that they couldn't fit it. It had taken time and preparation to get them nice and loose for his cock.

And the one on top of him? He had swallowed him completely. His gaze slowly wandered up to the face of the other. He had flung his head back, his back arched in a perfect bow. Fuck. He had never seen someone so pretty. Not even one of his exes had been that hot. Slowly the gaze of the others golden eyes dropped down to his own and he could see the bliss in them - his body was moving on its own, when he started to move on top of him.

A rhythm was settled fast and Kid could only moan in pleasure. He knew it wasn't right, but he wanted it so much. The hot and slippery wetness of the others insides sucking on him, sucking him in and putting just the right amount of pressure around him. So good. Slowly the body of the male above him moved in more and more erratic movements but he was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't really think about it.

"Fuuck…"

Kid was swearing again. How much he wanted to grab those slender hips and thrust into him. Hard and fast. The wiggling thing inside of him vibrated stronger and his hips thrust up harder, electing loud mewling sounds from his partner. He would love to grip the other's hair, pulling it back, while he fucked him from behind.

The raven haired man moaned even louder, gripping his short hair with one hand and fucked himself faster on him. Kid's dick had been throbbing since the other had started his ride him. He wanted his release but the metallic thing only got tighter around his shaft whenever the thought graced him.

SHIT!

Kid could feel the somehow metallic feeling fingers over his nipples, twisting and rubbing them and he moaned even louder, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck that felt too damn good! He felt the vibrating thing slipping out of him and Kid growled in displeasure. He wanted that thing back inside! He needed it! The next moment he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Something else wiggled its way inside of him. Something bigger and longer this time, reaching all those sweet spots inside of him. The vibrations were even stronger than the ones from the other thing and he couldn't hold back his moans.

The alien on top of him grinned slightly and moved his hips even more at this, clenching around his still throbbing cock. Kid was slowly drifting away. His head was up in the clouds the strong grip of the 'cockring' denied his orgasm again and again. He felt like flying and only the chains around his wrists are holding him down.

"I…. I…. I can't…. go on…." The sudden announcement from the man on top of him made him shiver and his hips still thrusting up hard, pistoning into a special point inside of him, like it seemed, because he clenched tightly around him and suddenly something shot out of the other's cock. Normally he would say it was sperm, but it wasn't the usual colour.

"Green? Fucking sick man!"

He smirked and panted hard, squinting his eyes, while arching his back up. He needed to cum so bad!

"Come…. come on! Lemme… lemme cum! I wanna… wanna cum too! Not fair!"

The male above him stood up.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE ALIEN! COME BACK DOWN SO I CAN FUCK YOUR FUCKING ASS RAW!"

But the raven haired man just grinned and climbed down from the table, leaving Kid on it, rattling the chains and groaning in frustration. He wanted to cum so bad! He NEEDED to cum so bad!

The wiggling thing inside of him grew a big thicker and he moaned louder. He was so overly sensitive right now, just wanting to cum so much. His balls were clenching, his trapped cock was just able to spill some drops now and then and the fucking alien? It had left him alone in this strange room.

"Fucking aliens." He grumbles and the vibration grew stronger again, new slimy little wigglers came and crawled around his chest. They stroked all the good spots, but he was so angry right now. He just wanted to cum. He couldn't stop repeat this mantra in his head over and over again.

He arched his back a few times when he would normally just fall over the edge and spill his hot seed. Tears of frustration were spilling down his flushed cheeks and he was almost far gone enough to ask, no… to BEG for his release. Maybe that was the clue? Begging? He would. His pride was already lost, he felt humiliated and at the same time that was the best feeling he ever had.

"Come… come on… Please… I… I can't…. I can't take it any more… I want to cum. Please… I NEED to cum so bad!"

"Took you long, hm? Specimen is rather prideful. You did so well, Eustass-ya. You did so well!"

Kid flinched and constantly rolled his hips to meet the pleasure inside of his butt. His mouth was open, saliva was leaking out and he watched the dark haired with lust-clouded eyes.

"I…. I don't care if you… would fuck me…. or… or anything… just.. just let me cum already. Please… please I need my release.. I'm going to explode. My sack is going to explode. I'm going to die!"

The alien chuckled and stroked along his flushed cheek - even his chest, his whole BODY was tinted with a soft shade of pink.

"I'm not going to fuck you.. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I would pound into your sexy tight rectum."

Kid squinted his eyes slightly, but suddenly he moaned louder, when he felt something around his throbbing erection. Something warm and squishy, but not the aliens insides, envelop around him. When he looked down at him, he could feel the hand around something, which looked like a fleshlight. And he began to milk him.

"Oh fuck… fuck… yes! YES! PUT THAT FUCKING THING AWAY! I WANNA CUM! CUM SO BAAAAAD! PLEEEEEAAAAASEEEE!"

He almost yelled out of pain, pleasure and need. Panting, he squirmed in place, moving his hips up to meet the device with his thrusts. The wriggling slimy things stimulated him even more, pinching and twisting his nipples. Some were even sucking on his pinkish pale skin. One of the bigger, vibrating ones made it's way up to his mouth and Kid shamelessly began to lick and suck at it. He felt so violated, but at the same time he felt so good. He didn't want it to end, but at the same time he needed his release.

His eyes widened all of a sudden and he moaned around the vibrating tentacle-like thing. His whole body began to jerk and spasm, when the alien removed the metallic tentacle around his hard cock. The next second his lower body pushed up from the table and he screamed and cried out his orgasm. So much.

Too much.

Everything was suddenly white around him. Kid never had reached an orgasm like this. So completely wrecking, but still so fulfilling at the same time.

It took him some time, well he thought it had taken him quite a long time, to come back to his senses.

But when he opened his eyes he wanted to cry out. Everything was gone. He was in his own room, on his own bed, with his own pyjamas on.

"Oh come on.. really?"

Suddenly movements from the other side of his king-sized bed, made him frown slightly.

"You finally awake? Fucking damnit… I thought you were on a rodeo and you weren't the one riding, but the bull himself."

Kid blinked and he switched on the light, blinding both himself and the one who had been talking for a moment.

"ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU BRICKHEAD?"

The redhead didn't know if he should laugh or cry or whatever, when he saw a mop of raven hair next to him and a pair of glaring squinted golden eyes.

"Fuck.. I had a fucked up dream… and you were an alien, Trafalgar. With tentacles and shit and everything!"

Said Trafalgar rolled his eyes and inched closer, biting into the naked skin of his left breast and snuggled closer to him.

"Hope I fucked you good."

Kid just grinned and kissed the top of the bedridden mop of hair.

"That you did…."


End file.
